Just Can't Let Her Go
by funnyar
Summary: Simplemente no puedo dejarla ir.Ella es tan mala pero tengo que amarla y yo simplemente no puedo dejar que se vaya. Estoy tan azotado por su diminuto, Ella es un animal tentador. Gasta demasiadoY nunca le digo que no. Me vuelve loco tiene n monton de Viajes a mil millones de corazones, Sé que soy el próximo en línea Pero no me importa.


_Simplemente no puedo dejarla ir_

Se repetía eso una y otra vez, Ella era muy especial, la amaba se había enamorado de ella como mucho chicos ingenuos, Ella tenía una fama muy arrebatadora y conocida.

-Hola Sasuke-kun - Acercándose a mí y besándome prácticamente en el pupitre del profesor.

_Ella es tan media pero tengo que amarla, _

_Y yo simplemente no puedo dejar que se vaya _

_Estoy tan azotado por su diminuto _

_Ella es un animal tentador_.

Sakura Haruno, Era la chica más deseada del instituto, se rumoraba que solo salía con chicos de Universidad, A decir verdad, tenía un cuerpo impresionante, unos ojos Jades vivaces y Un cabello poco común, Rosado pastel decían que era Teñido, Pero yo que la conocía y muy bien. Todo lo que decían de ella era un montón de mentiras, No por nada era mi novia, llevábamos 6 meses de un noviazgo muy bueno. Yo soy el Típico chico popular, Jugador de futbol Americano y Excelente calificaciones, Los mejores amigos y Con mi Sakura como la amaba, por eso ella se aprovechaba de mi amor por ella.

Yo iba conduciendo, ya habíamos salido del instituto, íbamos a comer.

-Sasuke, Vi unos Hermosos pendientes.-

-Y que Podre hacer, dime ya los Compraste?-

-Sí, la Verdad son los que tengo puestos.-

-Cuanto Costaron.-

-Bebe, el dinero no importa.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Gasta demasiado _

_Y nunca le digo que no _

_Me vuelve loco_

-Sakura, entiende mis padres, me mandaran a Trabajar si sigues usando mi tarjeta de crédito para estas tonterías, Mi padre ya me lo ah advertido.- dije un poco serio.

-Sasuke dime me Amas.- dijo acercándose a mí.

Estacione el Auto.

-Si.- Dije, Luego sentí su mano en mi cuello y se acercaba a mí.

- Bueno Sasuke, tratare de no gastar mucho.- Dijo antes de besarme y posicionarse encima de mí.

Flash Back

Me encontraba en mi practica de Fútbol americano, Estaba en la Cancha del Instituto Konoha, Cuando escuche a Naruto hablar que había llegado una nueva chica a su clase de Calculo, Que es hija de los Arquitectos Harunos, Según Naruto ella traía a medio Instituto bajo sus pies, dijo que era muy hermosa y Naruto dijo que había Rumores que se Acostaba con Chicos de Universidad. Luego de terminar de practicar, decidimos que iríamos a Ichiraku.

-Sasuke, No te gustaría Que la Haruno te pidiera para Salir.-Pregunto Naruto con cara de pervertido.

-Dobe deja de hablar estupideces.- dije con tono Serio.

En ese momento Caminábamos los chicos y yo hacia mi Estacionamiento y la vi, parecía un ángel, era como Naruto la había especificado, se dirigía así un volvo Plateado, vi como se subía a el asiento de copiloto. Tal vez Tenia Razón Naruto, quede salía con Chicos mayores, Ese Auto yo Sabia de quien Era. Sasori uno de los Amigos de mi Hermano, Solo montaba Putas en su Auto Según mi hermano, Sasori no tenía ni una relación Seria y se la pasaba Con diferentes chicas cada noche.

Había Pasado unos meses desde la Ultima vez que la vi Ha visto a la Haruno, Naruto me decía que ella se sentaba con Hinata y las chicas, que según Hinata, todo lo que dicen de ella es mentira, que la Haruno no era así, que las que habían corrido el rumor de ella, eran unas Ex amigas de ellas que le tenían envidia y que Sasori era Primo de ella y los padres de él, lo obligaban a recogerla y ya que ella era nueva y no tenia Auto. A decir verdad, Saber eso de ella la había relajado, era una chica que lo atraía.

Pasaron dos Semanas después y Había Rumores de que Salía con Kiba. Luego de Otros meses Había Otro Rumores de que Salía con Neji. Hasta que un día, la vio coger en Dirección hacia su mesa con Hinata.

_Viajes a mil millones de corazones _

-Hola Chicos.- Dijo Hinata sentándose Alado de su novio Naruto y dándole un Fugaz beso.

-Hola, Quien Es Tu amiga.- Pregunto Kiba. Pero qué raro, se rumoraba que salía con Kiba y el ni siquiera Sabía que ella existía, Tal vez sabia lo mismo que yo.

-Chicos, Ella es Sakura Haruno.-

-Oh Claro, Sakura Sabes que hay rumores de que Somos Pareja.-Dijo Neji, riéndose.

-Enserio.-Dijo Riéndose Igual que Neji. ¿Ella y Neji se conocían?

-y también a hay rumores de salías con Kiba.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Y quien es Kiba.- pregunta ella.

Era mentira Todo lo que decían de ella, debía de haber sospechado, todo este tiempo la había juzgado mal. Luego de la charla que sus amigos y ella habían tenido. Se dio cuenta que era un chica muy inteligente no era como otras chicas, tenia culto y eso hacía que se sentirá muy feliz. Se había levantado para irse a fumar un cigarro, luego escucho decir que ella también se iría a la biblioteca. Salimos Juntos de la Cafetería, ella no parecía esta incomoda con aquel Silencio.

-Eh Uchiha verdad.-

_Sé que soy el próximo en línea._

-si dime.-

-Quería preguntarte si me podrías llevar a mi casa hoy, mi primo no podrá recogerme porque estará con algunas de sus amigas y Hinata saldrá con Naruto y bueno no conozco a mas nadie.-

-está Bien, Pasare por tu Salón, Cual es tu ultima Hora.-

-Psicología, Con Akatsuma-Sensei.-

-vale.-Dije mientras la dejaba en la biblioteca.

Luego empezó a Llevarla a su casa todos los días y se Iban a comer. Pasaron dos meses y la conocía bien, le pidió para ser su novia, ella acepto y todo marchaba de maravilla.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Corte- grito alguien en su rostro.

Estaban grabando un Corto de Ino y Sai, Era su trabajo de Cinema, era el examen de ellos, nos habían pedido ayuda a mí y a Sakura. La historia se Trataba de Una Chica Mala que jugaba con el Corazón de varios Chico y Gastaba Todo el Dinero y el Chico Protagonista no Decía Nada porque la Amaba y tenía miedo que ella lo dejara, Según Un Ino, Sakura podría hacer buen papel ya que de ella se decía cosas que no eran.

-Chicos hicieron un muy buen trabajo, no han pensado en Actuar.- Dijo Sai.

-Si lo han Hecho muy bien.- Dijo Hinata.

-Gracias Sai y Hinata, La verdad estaba un poco asustaba me sentía que estaba maltratando a Sasuke.- Dijo Sakura

-Sakura, Te veas tan sensual, haciendo papel de chica mala.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Te Salvas que eres Gay.-dije con Tono malévolo.

-Pero Sasuke no soy gay.-

-Bueno, lo serás como Sigas diciéndole Cosas a mi Novia.- dije en tono Tranquilo.

-Sasuke, Amigo, Hermano no te pongas así. Sabes que soy Gay.-Dijo riendo nervioso.

Luego de terminar de grabar la toma que faltaban, decidimos ir a La playa que estaba cerca de la casa de Sai, Y pasarnos el resto del Día hablando de Cosas que la Verdad no serán Importantes para un futuro, Pero que ahora son más que Importante para nosotros.

-Te Amo Sasuke.- Dijo Sakura Acostaba en mi hombro, Estábamos en el Auto Naruto que era un chevrolet rojo de los 80 muy buen Cuidado.

- Yo También te Amo, Sakura.-


End file.
